walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva (Video Game)
Minerva, affectionately referred to as Minnie, is a main character and later an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. She is the twin sister of Sophie and the older sister of Tennessee. She was a supply runner for Ericson's Boarding School before Marlon and Brody agreed to trade her and Sophie to the Delta. Following the trade, Minerva chooses to remain at the Delta to help serve as a soldier. She served as the secondary antagonist of Broken Toys and later as the primary antagonist of Take Us Back. Overview Minerva is a tall, intimidating girl with red hair that was once long, but was cut short. Much like her ex-girlfriend, she can be sarcastic and very cold towards those she dislikes. While she expresses some measure of remorse for killing her own sister to prove her loyalty, Minnie has long given up on any hope of fighting the Delta or escaping. However, Minerva still cares for and misses her friends, Violet, and her brother, whom she had not seen for over a year; and for this reason, she urges them to surrender peacefully, and hates Clementine for inspiring them to fight back instead of peacefully surrendering. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Minerva's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a twin sister and an adoptive brother and all attended Ericson's Boarding School. She was also in a relationship with Violet, who claims Minerva was a good singer. Post-Apocalypse About a year before the events of "Done Running" Minerva was on a supply run with Marlon, her sister Sophie, and Brody. The group was intercepted by another party from a nearby raider group known as the Delta. Marlon agreed to trade Minerva and her sister to the raiders in exchange for them not attacking the rest of their group at a nearby school. Her and Louis also composed a song together titled "Don't Be Afraid" and would sing it to the other Ericson survivors when they were scared. Season 4 "Done Running" A younger Minerva can be seen in a photograph with a younger Violet and Sophie when Clementine opens a drawer in the room she was kept in after a car crash. "Broken Toys" Minerva is first seen in the forest near the Delta ship, where she is sighted by Clementine and her group cutting wood. Clem arrives behind Minerva, threatening her by putting a knife to her throat. Clementine starts asking Minnie questions, such as where the Delta members store their prisoners. Minerva attempts to protest not knowing, but Clem threatens to cut her throat so she answers the question. This is interrupted by Violet or Louis (Determinant), who arrive and tell Clem that the raider she's attacked is indeed Minnie. Violet/Louis and Minerva hug each other while Minerva asks after those she had left behind; being surprised and saddened to hear that Brody and Mitch have died, and she is happy to learn that her brother and the other students at the school are still alive. When asked about Sophie, Minerva sadly states her sister died a hero defending the Delta from its enemies. However, she becomes angry and resentful towards Clementine, stating that her leadership ruined Lilly and Abel's plan to non-violently capture the Ericson's students. If Clem states that Violet is the leader, Minerva sneers that the Violet she knew was too meek and anti-social to do such a thing and that Clem is the one who organized the Ericson kids and motivated them to fight, making her the de-facto leader. Lilly arrives, causing the Ericson kids to hide and stop the conversation, but Minerva chooses to not reveal them and is ordered to return to the ship. Once Lilly leaves, Minerva tells Clem that the Delta's ship is leaving in two days, warning her to not fight back when the raiders return and that the only way she can save her friends is by letting the raiders capture them. Should Clem extend the offer for Minerva to return to Ericson's, she will refuse, saying that the Delta is her home now. Later, during the attack on the Delta Ship, Clementine, AJ, and Violet/Louis spot Minnie talking about her brother with Dorian, who reminds the girl to forget the past and that the Delta is her family now. Minerva is stationed to guard the ship's prison until she is surprised by Clementine, the two pointing arrows at each other. Minerva angrily tells Clementine to leave the ship, but Clem says she will not leave without her friends. Minnie threatens Clementine, saying that if her brother is in the middle of the attack, the two will get into trouble. Upon learning that her brother is well and forgives her (Determinant), Minnie tells Clementine to get her friends, get out of the Delta Ship, and take Tennessee to safety. Clementine accepts this temporary alliance and follows Minerva into the cell block. Depending on who the player saved in episode 2, either Violet or Louis will appear in the prison: Violet will be furious with Clem for abandoning her; while Louis will be have had his tongue cut out for talking too much, being reduced to a shivering, sobbing wreck. When Clem approaches Violet/Louis, Minerva knocks Clem out with her crossbow; and prompting AJ and whoever of Violet and Louis was rescued to leave the cell otherwise she will kill her. When Lilly arrives in the cell block, Minerva stands guard while she enters Clem's cell, keeping her crossbow aimed at Clem. As Lilly begins to tell the story of how Sophie really died, Minerva initially looks remorseful and sad, but her expression hardens to one of anger and determination as she reaffirms her loyalty to the Delta; saying Sophie had tried to brainwash her with lies. When Lilly orders Dorian to cut off Louis/Violet's fingers, Minerva shows no reaction and keeps her crossbow aimed at Clem. After Lilly takes AJ and leaves, Minerva closes Clem's cell but is distracted when Violet or Louis (depending on which was rescued) berate her for betraying her friends and killing her own sister. Minerva retorts that she did what she had to in order to survive, urging them to do the same; but this distraction allows Clementine to unlock and smash open the door of her cell, knocking Minerva to the ground and disarming her of her crossbow. Enraged, Minerva tackles Clem, kicks her legs out from under her, and tries to stab her in the throat. If Louis was saved, Violet will attack Clem in order to prevent her from causing trouble and getting them all killed. Clem will knock her aside and ultimately punch Minerva unconscious when she is distracted by Louis accidentally killing Dorian with her crossbow. Violet will cradle Minerva's unconscious body, angrily telling Clem to leave her and disbelieving her attempts to warn her about Willy's bomb. If Violet was saved, she will grab Minerva's crossbow and shoot her in the clavicle, knocking her unconscious. Violet will run over to Minerva and cradle her body, telling Clem that she can't just leave her to die. Minerva later escapes the boat with Violet off-screen, prior to the explosion. "Take Us Back" Minerva is seen alongside the other surviving members of the Delta, attempting to fend off walkers. As the other members of Delta are killed, Minerva runs out of bullets, grabs an axe, and lapses into a berserk state that results in her left arm being bitten and most of her left cheek being ripped off. Touching her maimed cheek with a horrified expression, Minerva spots Clementine and screams her name in rage and hatred, attempting to kill her with a grenade. Minerva drops the grenade due to being shot in the shoulder by Clem, and is swarmed by walkers. As the group attempts to cross a broken bridge, Minerva - now sporting pallid skin and open lesions due to her advanced state of infection - shows up, leading a pack of walkers while singing "Don't Be Afraid". Deranged and delirious, Minerva attempts to lure Tenn to die with her, saying they can be together with Sophie and their parents in the afterlife. When Clem, AJ, and Violet or Louis (Determinant) stop Tenn from joining her, Minerva attacks them and slashes Clem's leg with her axe before being grabbed by walkers and bitten numerous times. AJ will then either fatally shoot Tennessee, or put his gun away, getting either Louis or Violet killed (Determinant). As Tenn is being eaten, Minerva says they can all be together again and dies with a smile. Death ;Killed By *Zombies *Clementine (Caused) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) While in her berserk state after witnessing all of the members of her group killed, Minerva gets bitten numerous times by walkers. Later on at the broken bridge, Minerva, in the advanced state of the infection shows up while leading a pack of walkers attempts to lure Tennessee to die with her. When Clem, AJ, and Violet or Louis (Determinant) stops Tenn from joining her, Minerva attempts to kill Clementine with her axe, slashing her leg in the process. Clementine however shoots Minerva in the chest as she attempts to finish her off, getting knocked back towards the walkers she has led earlier. She is then devoured with either her brother, former friend, or her ex-girlfriend. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Minerva has killed: * Sophie (Off-Screen) * Dorian (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Violet (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Louis (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Tennessee (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Herself (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Appearances Season 4 * "Done Running" (Photograph) * "Broken Toys" * "Take Us Back" Trivia *Minerva is one of twelve LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being her ex-girlfriend Violet, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier García, Paul Monroe, Clementine, James, and Charlie. *Minerva is possibly the moet endurable character in the game. She survives an arrow to her shoulder (Determinate), a boat explosion, a bite wound to both the arm and cheek,￼ an arrow to the other arm, another explosion, for around 30 minutes, and later multiple punching wounds and another gunshot, then being devoured, and is still able to clearly talk whilst being devoured. *Minerva and Sophie are the first twins to be mentioned in the game. *Minerva and Violet are the third same-sex couple in the video game, the first being Walter and Matthew, the second being Zachary and Jonas, the fourth being Violet and Clementine (Determinant), and the fifth being James and Charlie. **Out of those, they are the first lesbian couple. * According to Violet, Minerva has a dislike for killing walkers. This is very ironic because Minerva is seen killing many walkers in "Take Us Back". * Minerva, Kate, Ava, Buricko, Eddie, Sarita, and Francine are the only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. * Minerva is implied to be suffering from Stockholm's syndrome. * Minerva is the only main character who dies in "Take Us Back" regardless of player choices. * While Clementine, AJ, Tennesse and James (Determinant) are hiding in the caves from the walkers in "Take Us Back," Clementine can find a toy collectible called "Calypso Cauliflower." Calypso, from Homer's Odyssey, is a nymph who sang to lure Odysseus and keep him as her eternal husband. This is a foreshadowing of the events on the bridge later on, where Minerva starts to sing to draw Tennesse to his demise so they could be together forever. *Minerva being devoured by walkers is somewhat ironic as this was Marlon's excuse for her disappearance one year prior to the events of Season 4. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:NPC Category:The Delta Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists Category:Turned Category:Religious Category:Orphans